character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
Red Hood (Post-Crisis)
Summary Red Hood is the name of several characters usually associated with the Batman mythos as villains. It was the original alias of the Joker, before the accident that drove him insane. Prior to his transformation he had been committing robberies in this disguise until Batman caught him at the Ace Chemical Processing Plant and accidentally pushed him into a vat of chemicals. Many years later Jason Todd, formerly a Robin who had been killed by the Joker, took the name following his resurrection. He developed it into an anti-hero persona which he used to murder criminals indiscriminately. The actual hood itself is not really a hood, but a high-tech helmet with a computer inside. Red Hood was created by Bill Finger and Lew Sayre Schwartz, first appearing in Detective Comics #168. (1951) Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Jason Todd aka The Red Hood, formerly Robin Origins: '''DC Comics '''Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Conditioning, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Expert Marksman and Knife Wielder Attack Potency: Building level '(Comparable to Katana. Strong enough to hold down the roof of a broken building and punch through an underwater submarine hull ) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Should not be overwhelmingly slower than Katana, is fast enough to dodge bullets on multiple occasions and is stated to be a faster fighter than Tim Drake) Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level (Durable enough to survive an underwater explosion and being hit by a bazooka) Stamina: Peak Human Range: Standard melee range normally, extended melee range with weapons, several dozen meters with guns. Standard Equipment: 'Guns, various grenades, grappling gun, breathalyzer, swords, japanese military grade cyber-armor arm blades, electric gliding wings and bolas. 'Intelligence: Extremely High, Jason has received excellent education and tutoring from Batman, and thus has extensive knowledge of various subjects, which include Science, Mathematics, Forensic Medicine, Geography, History, and Leadership. He has also proven to be a highly efficient criminal strategist and organizer as the Red Hood. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, Is constantly plagued by nightmares of The Joker due to his past experiences. Feats: '-Strength:' * Breaks off the neck and arm of a large talon, good to note that Jason is the only one to beat a Talon on his own at this time, Damian defeated one with two others and Tim was still fighting his. * Chops off the arm of a large alien * Pulls up a large rocket a strength feat since he was the only one who was on his own when pulling the rope * Cuts a dinosaurs head off * Cuts off another aliens arm * Flips Bane on his head, Bane weighs around 250-350 pounds. * Flips Suzie Sue while being pinned, Suzie Sue weighs around 600 pounds. * His kick makes Deathstroke fly '-Skill:' * Beats up a large group of Spyral trainees with the help of Dick Grayson * Defeats a member of the Untitled * Beats up Batman in a fist fight * Has the advantage on Batman and ultimately beats him the first time they met again till Nightwing came * Beats up a large group of Shiva trained Man-Bats * Easily beats the GCPD SWAT team, also doubles as a speed feat since he basically blitzed them before Bullok could barely react. * Beats Freeze and Talon at the same time * Dodges and defeats Shiva with a unique technique she taught him '-Speed:' * Hits Green Arrow before he can react * Outruns a man on a vehicle * Pulls out a knife as Crux opens his mouth * Dodges Batgirl's batarangs '-Durability:' * His helmet is incredibly durable * His armor is bullet proof * Continues fighting an Untitled after incredibly injuring himself * Is fine after being knocked back by Frankenstein * Is unphased after being kicked by Cassandra Notes: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Antiheroes Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Criminals Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Gun Users Category:Bat Family Category:Humans Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 8